L'amour c'est ma guerre
by sybille-rosalie68
Summary: Alors que Raven a abandonné sa seule famille, elle apprend que l'amour est une guerre où tous les coups sont permis.
1. Un adieu

Disclaimers : les personnages appartiennent à l'univers Marvel, la relation entre Azazel et Mystique est écrite dans les comics, seul le pourquoi du comment m'appartient.

Pairing : Raven/Erik ou Mystique/Magnéto.

-Tu m'énerve Erik ! Tu veux toujours tout gérer, que tout le monde t'obéisse !

- Il y a quelques mois, ça ne te dérangeais pas il me semble ? Rétorqua le mutant.

- Il y a encore quelques mois j'avais une famille Erik ! Elle se rapprocha de lui. Je t'aime Erik, plus que tout au monde et tu le sais. Mais j'en peux plus. Tu nous prends pour tes objets, tes petits soldats de plomb qui partent faire la guerre à ta place. La jeune mutante regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

- Et bien si ça ne te plait plus, VAS T'EN ! cria-t-il.

Raven poussa un petit cri lorsque ses bracelets de métal se serrèrent autour de ses poignets. Erik réagit immédiatement en relâchant la pression autour des poignets de celle qu'il aimait. Raven le regarda. Les larmes aux yeux elle venait de comprendre, il ne ressentait plus rien. Elle se retourna et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte le plus fort possible. Celle-ci se fissura sous la force de la jeune femme à la peau bleue. Elle courut jusque dans sa chambre, quelques secondes plus tard, Erik frappa à sa porte.

Raven ouvre je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi ! Il faut que je te parle…

Voyant qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas, Erik continua.

Raven je suis désolé, pardonne-moi. Sa n'arrivera plus ! Je t'en supplie.

La jeune femme avait ouvert sa fenêtre, un saut du première étage de la villa ne lui ferait pas de mal, loin de là. Une fois dehors, elle attendit d'être hors de la propriété pour changer de forme, prendre celle qu'elle avait avant, les cheveux blonds, de petite taille, des joues roses comme une enfant. Elle prit un taxi, n'ayant qu'une seule personne à voir, elle donna l'adresse de la maison où elle avait grandis, celle de son ami d'enfance, son frère, Charles.

Le voyage en taxi ne fût pas très long. Dix minutes à peine, Erik avait choisi la villa la plus proche du manoir Xavier. Elle savait qu'une fois sortie de la villa, Charles saurait qui et où elle était. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas vu son frère, depuis Cuba, la balle, le jour où elle avait préféré son amant à son frère. Elle avait recherché Moïra pour la dissuader de révéler l'existence des mutants, ou plutôt du manoir. Mais personne n'avait de nouvelle de l'agent de la CIA. Ça la rendait triste de savoir que l'équipe s'était dissoute mais elle ne pouvait plus rien changer maintenant. Elle se trouvait devant les grilles de cette immense demeure où elle avait vécu pendant tant d'année. Elle entendit des jeunes rires. Puis elle aperçut ses amis, Alex, Le Hurleur, Hank. Elle se pencha vers une plaque dorée à droite de la grille, elle lut à haute voix :

Institut Xavier. Alors tu as finalement choisit de m'écouter vieux fou ! Pour une fois.

Et j'aurais dut le faire dès le début, lui répondit cette voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

Elle la connaissait par cœur, celle de son frère. Elle était si heureuse de l'entendre à nouveau ! Elle se retourna, s'attendant à voire son frère debout, souriant. Se qu'elle vit figea son expression, ce fauteuil roulant dans lequel il était assis était une vraie torture pour Mystique. Elle retint ses larmes, se rappelant que Charles détestait qu'on le plaigne.

Merci Scott tu peux y aller, dit Charles à un adolescent brun aux lunettes rouges.

Se détail frappa Raven.

Je vois que Scott t'interpelle, mais tu n'es sûrement pas venu ici pour parler de mes élèves. Je me trompe ? demanda-t-il en brisant la glace.

Hélas ! Charles loin de là. J'aurais aimé ne venir que pour te voire…soupira-t-elle en poussant le fauteuil. Il faut que tu m'écoute. Je sais qu'Erik et toi vous n'avez pas les même idées mais il a besoin de toi. Il ne ressent plus rien. Il n'est plus le même depuis Cuba.

Raven si seulement je pouvais t'aider. Mais tu le connais. Il a enclenché une guerre que seul lui peut arrêter. Moi d'ici je ne peux rien. Fît-il en regardant son fauteuil.

Le couple fît le tour de la propriété. Ils parlèrent des derniers mois et de la vie sans l'autre. Cela arrachait le cœur de la jeune femme d'être aussi loin de son frère. Le soleil brillait à travers les arbres, c'est alors que Raven prit conscience de la réelle importance d'Erik dans sa vie à elle. Elle l'aimait tout simplement et elle pouvait lui passer toutes sortes d'erreurs. Alors qu'elle comprenait ça, elle pensa à Moïra. Mais lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet, Charles se crispa. Elle arrêta le fauteuil et s'agenouilla devant son frère qu'elle découvrit blessé.

Charles, je sais que tu l'aime, sa crève les yeux, secoue toi, retrouve la. Ne passe pas ton temps à regretter tes actes.

Elle réalisa une chose que jamais elle n'aurait pensé découvrir.

L'amour vaut tous les sacrifices du monde, dit-elle en reprenant la marche.

Charles ne dit plus un mot, elle avait touché un point sensible des sentiments de son frère. Elle passa la nuit à l'institut, passant du temps avec ses anciens amis, la dernière de sa vie. Le lendemain elle dit au revoir à tout le monde et elle pleura en disant adieu à son frère. Devant la grille, elle déposa un baiser sur la plaque en or. Elle ne reviendra plus.


	2. Il me dévore l'animal

Pendant le voyage en taxi, Raven réfléchit à la situation, à l'état de son frère. Quelque part ils étaient tous fautif dans cette histoire. Leur guerre fratricide avait value à Charles une balle dans la colonne vertébrale, celle-ci avait touché la moelle épinière et ``son Charles'' avait dût renoncer à ses longs footing du matin dans le parc de la demeure Xavier. Mais plus que cela pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, Charles avait abandonné Moïra, celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Au fond il ne lui restait plus que l'institut, Hank et les autres comme Alex et Sean. Ça lui manquait aussi de pouvoir rire avec ses anciens amis. Elle avait passé une si bonne soirée avec eux, à rigoler autour d'un verre de whisky. Tout d'un coup, une idée traversa l'esprit de Raven. Si Erik apprenait l'existence de l'institut, serait-il capable de s'en prendre à ses anciens amis. Enfin ami, pas vraiment, ils ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Mais les jeunes de cette école comme Scott étaient entraînés à pallier à toute forme de risques qu'elle soit humaine ou mutante, ils ne reculeraient devant rien pour garder une paix durable entre humains et mutants. Elle fût tirée de ses pensées par le chauffeur qui réclamait sa paie, elle paya sa course et s'avança jusque devant la grille où Azazel vint la chercher. Elle avait toujours admiré ce mutant. Sa peau rouge brillait sous le soleil, il ne vivait pas caché des gens, il ne pouvait pas, se qu'il était c'était un téléporter, c'est pour cela qu'on l'appelait Azazel, sa peau rouge et son goût pour les tueries en tout genre. Il était si différent face à la froideur de l'épiderme bleu de Raven. En moins d'une seconde elle se trouva devant le bureau d'Erik. Ce paranoïaque avait placé toute une protection autour de son cher bureau qui une fois qu'on était dedans n'était qu'un bureau. Azazel annonça Raven au microphone et chose rare, Erik mit une éternité à lui ouvrir. Quand il le fit, Raven vit une jeune fille sortir de la pièce, les cheveux rouge acajou, les yeux bleus acier comme ceux d'Erik, le maquillage et la coiffure défait. Pour sûre elle avait passé la soirée ici au manoir. La rage commença à gagner la mutante, elle n'attendit pas qu'Erik lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer qu'elle était déjà dans le bureau, telle une tornade, prête à tout détruire et pour une fois elle ne portait pas une particule de métal sur elle. En entrant elle découvrit Erik dans son fauteuil, un verre de Bailey dans la main, ça n'était pas son genre de boire de l'alcool fort, il buvait de la bière mais pas de whisky. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle commença, méfiante une conversation qu'elle savait vouée à une dispute.

Qui était-ce ?

Bonjour Raven, je vais bien et toi ? rétorqua-t-il.

Je t'ai posé une question Erik ! hurla-t-elle. Contente-toi de répondre, reprit-elle plus calme.

C'est une vieille amie d'Allemagne, rien de plus. Elle m'aide dans certaine de mes affaires. Plaida le contrôleur de métal.

Une vieille amie ? C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton insistant.

Raven ? C'est moi ou tu me pique une crise de jalousie ? D'ailleurs tu poses des questions mais où étais-tu hier ?

Alors toi, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

Ah ! parce que moi j'en ai ? cria-t-il.

Tu es mon petit-ami, et je vois une belle jeune femme sortir de ton bureau complètement défaite et toi tu me dis que ce n'est qu'une amie de longue date, excuse moi d'avoir peur que mon amant ne soit qu'en fait qu'un crétin de seconde zone. D'ailleurs si tu veux vraiment le savoir, hier je suis allée voir mon frère, continua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Et Charles ne va pas bien du tout, depuis la plage où tu as fait dévier une balle dans son dos. Cette même balle qui a touché sa moelle épinière et qui l'a rendu paralysé !

Erik la regardait stupéfait de la colère que Raven avait emmagasiné depuis la plage, son frère lui manquait, mais plus que tout il l'avait fait souffrir. Mais à se moment là, Mystique avait fait le choix de se venger et sa vengeance serait glaciale comme le cœur de Magnéto.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Raven et Azazel étaient en mission. Pour une fois, Erik ne les collait pas et Raven en était ravie. Elle savait qu'elle réussirait à le faire souffrir comme un chien errant dans la campagne froide de l'hiver, cherchant à manger dans les déchets d''une poubelle. En quelques semaines après sa dispute avec Erik, Azazel et elle avaient joué avec un jeu dangereux pour les cœurs meurtris. Il l'avait séduite et elle avait joué son jeu. L'attraction était physique et si délicieuse que cette tension entre eux était délicieuse. Le désir de vengeance avait laissé la place à un sentiment d'attachement qui au final était devenu de l'amour. Elle savait que le diable rouge lui donnerait se qu'Erik avait refusé de lui donné. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans une suite luxueuse de Genève, seule dans un lit, nue. Elle n'était plus la fille docile, elle n'était plus la propriété d'Erik Lensherr mais celle d'Azazel.


	3. A bientôt!

Cette nuit avait été l'une des plus belles de sa vie. Devant le miroir de la suite luxueuse de l'hôtel berlinois, elle se remémora la nuit passée dans les bras d'Azazel. Les baisers, la chaleur du corps du mutant à la peau rouge, la peau bleue de Raven frissonnante sous les caresses tendres de l'homme. Son corps contre elle, puis le plaisir, la violence du désir. Chacun avait découvert le corps de l'autre, ils avaient repoussé les limites de leur imagination. Ils s'étaient aimés. Elle prit une douche rapide et enfila des vêtements. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre quand Azazel entra dans la pièce avec un invité de marque. Erik. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser mais elle détourna le visage pour ne pas sentir ses lèvres sur les sienne, ne pas croiser son regard sur elle. Elle les aimait tous les deux mais Azazel valait mille fois mieux qu'Erik.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Erik ? demanda-t-elle acide.

Je voulais te parler. Azazel laisse nous s'il te plait ! demanda-t-il.

Azazel disparut et l'inquiétude s'empara de la jeune fille. Hier encore elle pensait que ce ne serait qu'une vengeance d'un soir, mais là à ce moment précis, elle savait que ce serait plus sérieux que cela. Le polonais s'avança vers elle, prit ses mains dans les siennes et commença son discours.

Tu sais, fût un temps je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un pourrait m'aimer et tu l'as fait. Je n'aurais encore moins imagine pouvoir aimé et pourtant j'aime. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, mon cœur a cessé de battre uniquement pour me maintenir en vie, il battait pour toi. Raven pardonne moi, pour ton frère, tes amis. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été à la hauteur et aujourd'hui je le regrette. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de toute ma force, pour toujours et à jamais mon cœur battra pour me permettre de te surprendre.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elle avait entendu ce qu'elle voulait, elle lui sauta au cou, l'embrassa, mais Azazel resta dans un coin de sa tête, un triangle amoureux n'était pas interdit dans la pauvre petite existence de la jeune mutante. Erik sortit de la suite, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, Raven et réfléchissait à comment le cacher à Azazel. Celui-ci pénétra dans la chambre, des larmes coulaient toujours, comme des perles salées sur les joues de la mutante. Elle expliqua que Charles avait eu un problème. Ils finirent leur mission et le lendemain matin ils étaient de retour à la maison. Mais les deux hommes repartirent en mission de longue durée, laissant la femme de l'équipe en charge d'Angel, la sale gamine de service. Elle alla dans son bureau et écrivit une lettre à son frère, qu'elle envoya l'heure d'après. Les jours s'écoulèrent et Erik et Azazel ne revenaient toujours pas. Raven tomba malade, des nausées et un mal de tête du tonnerre de Thor. Elle devina ce qui lui arrivait. Prise de panique lle se cloitra dans sa chambre, réfléchissant. Deux jours de plus tard, elle prit une décision. Elle fit ses valises, mais avant de partir elle posta une dernière lettre à Charles avec ses deux mots : « je reviendrai ». Elle en avait laissé une à Erik en lui disant qu'elle prenait des vacances. Elle ferma la porte, laissant Angel toute seules, prit un taxi et s'en alla.


	4. Une décision définitive

Elle partit pour l'aéroport. De là, une seule question se posa, où aller ? Elle prit un bout de papier, un stylo et écrivit les différentes destinations du tableau et choisit au hasard en pointant du bout du stylo en fermant les yeux. Berlin, leur première nuit. Elle sourit devant ce choix involontaire mais si romantique. Elle prit sa valise et s'avança jusqu'au guichet.

Un aller simple pour Berlin s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme, brune et mince, de l'autre côté de la vitre lui sourit et lui tendit son billet en lui souhaitant un agréable voyage. Raven passa les différents contrôles de l'endroit et s'installa dans l'avion en première classe. Elle remarqua que bon nombre des passagers étaient des hommes d'affaire et leur secrétaire en tailleur court, laissant entre voir leur jambe couvertes par des bas.

Vous travaillez où ? demanda un jeune homme à côté d'elle.

Je vous demande pardon ?

Oui dans qu'elle entreprise travaillez-vous ?

Oh ! je ne travaille pas, je vais retrouver de la famille, mon ami m'a laissé tomber… je vais me reposer, me ressourcer, mentit-elle.

Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas être irrespectueux.

Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne pouviez pas devinez que ma vie est un désastre.

Ils discutèrent tous deux durant tout le voyage, celui-ci dura environ douze heures ce qui leur laissa le temps d'apprendre à se connaître.

Vous savez, au fond j'ai toujours rêvé de partir travailler en Angleterre, vous y êtes déjà allé ?

Oui mon frère étudiait à Oxford, pendant qu'il allait en cours je travaillais comme serveuse dans un pub, le plus frappant c'est que je ne buvais alors que de l'eau et du soda, alors que mon frère buvait des mètres de Guiness. Enfin mon frère adoptif. Dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

Le jeune homme rit aux éclats. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais après ce voyage. Et lorsque le pilote annonça l'atterrissage, elle se sentit plus seule au monde qu'auparavant. Quand l'appareil s'immobilisa et que les passagers descendirent de celui-ci, les deux amis se dirent au-revoir ou plutôt adieu. Le bureaucrate prit un taxi et elle aussi.

Elle alla dans un hôtel miteux du centre-ville, et commença à rechercher du travail dans les journaux locaux, bien qu'elle parlait l'allemand, elle ne comprenait pas toutes les annonces, seul Erik savait lire toutes les annonces de ces journaux allemands. Après le travail, elle enchaîna avec un appartement, elle en trouva un non sans difficulté, un luxueux appartement, au centre-ville, juste à côté de l'hôtel. Elle trouva par la suite enfin un travail à sa hauteur, gérante de bar. Elle appela directement le bar puis l'agence immobilière, c'était un petit appartement, assez grand pour 9 mois, car elle l'avait décider, elle ne garderait as l'enfant qui grandissait dans son sein, elle le confierait à un orphelinat. Comme elle avait été abandonnée des années plus tôt.


End file.
